


let the choir bells ring

by jokheiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Minor Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Sort Of, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Wedding Photographer!Johnny, Wedding Planner!Yuta, Weddings, kissing as a stress reliever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: Johnny bites his bottom lip. Maybe he watches Yuta’s ass before it disappears around the corner.Johnny’s looking forward to working this wedding.Because it’s his best friends getting married—not because he just checked out the wedding planner’s ass or anything.(Yuta is forced to hire Johnny at Taeyong and Taeil's wedding and maybe it works out better than expected.)
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 46
Kudos: 417
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round One





	let the choir bells ring

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter: I sincerely hope you enjoy this!!! I realize now after I finished it that I kind of tweaked a lot of little things in the prompt that you asked for, but hopefully thats okay! Pls enjoy your fluffy johnyu juice <3
> 
> prompt #JS82

When Taeyong and Taeil first got together in their third year of University, Johnny had imagined a small wedding at a local church that could probably only fit twenty people max.

What Johnny did not expect was that eight years later, he’d be standing outside of one of the biggest churches he’d ever seen—pulled straight out of some fairytale storybook with bells and statues and he’s pretty sure there’s fairy dust sprinkling from the sky. He’d blame it on a drizzle of rain but there wasn’t a cloud in sight. Johnny swears he sees sparkles in the air, but maybe that’s also from how dazzling Taeyong looks when he smiles at him from the entrance.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Is the first thing the groom-to-be says when he envelops Johnny in a hug at the top of the steps leading to the door. 

“Yeah,” Johnny ruffles Taeyong’s hair while he can—there’s still a few days until the actual wedding date, so he’s not messing Taeyong’s look up just yet. He’s there for a rundown of how things will go down for the actual ceremony, then two nights before the wedding he’ll be at the rehearsal dinner. He blinks up at the giant tower above him (he swears he just got some of that damn fairy dust in his eyes) and notices the many mosaic windows. “I hope the weather is this good on D-Day, the light that’s gonna come through those windows will be insane.” No matter what he expected of Taeyong and Taeil’s wedding, he’s determined to capture every beautiful moment.

“That’s what Yuta said too, our planner.” Taeyong leads Johnny inside the church and he has to physically stop his jaw from falling open when taking in the sight of the interior architecture, draped in complementary golden decor. They were _really_ going all out for this. “He should be around here somewhere.”

Johnny swallows his awe and sobers up. “Ah yes, the wedding planner that doesn’t like me?”

Taeyong tsks as Johnny follows him through the hallways. _Or maybe they should be called corridors? Something old and elegant anyway,_ Johnny thinks, _hallways is too simple_ . “He doesn’t _not_ like you—we just put a dent into his usual planning habits by hiring our own photographer. Once he sees how amazing and talented you are, he’ll thank me for insisting on this.”

“And you didn’t think the oldest and dearest friend of the couple would want to sit and simply enjoy his friends getting married?”

“No, because I know you, Johnny Suh, and I know you would’ve brought your camera and took pictures anyway. At least this way you’re getting paid, and you won’t piss off any other photographer.”

Johnny chuckles because after a decade of being friends, Taeyong does know him the best.

“So, care to explain the whole…” Johnny waves his hand around, gesturing to the church hall in which he stands, where he’ll watch his best friends get married. “ _Extravagance_ , then?”

“Taeilie and I both agreed we didn’t want it to be just about us. I mean, that’s more for the reception, we just want everyone to have a good time. The ceremony _is_ about us and honestly, Yuta and his silver tongue got us an insane deal on this place and I mean—how could I say no Johnny? It’s pulled straight out of a fantasy book.”

“You did always like fairytales.” And Taeil did always like listening to Taeyong talk about them over and over, even if he’d heard it more than once. They really were a match made in heaven, maybe that’s why the church seemed to smile down at them when Taeil approached, giving Johnny a hug in greeting before slipping a hand around Taeyong’s waist.

Johnny doesn’t think there’s enough time in the world for them to catch up, to learn about how work goes for the both of them, to tell them of funny stories that happened during his own journey with his career in photography. While of course they keep in regular contact, it’s just natural that their lives have become a little less intertwined than they were in University and that was life. Johnny’s just happy he still can call them his best friends.

It isn’t long before the grooms are called away for some decision making with the decor and Johnny finds himself sitting in one of the pews, scouting areas and thinking of angles for his shots. His gaze turns to the front, where Taeyong and Taeil will say their wedding vows, and sees a familiar backside arranging an archway of flowers.

Johnny gets up and approaches. “Ten? Is that you?” 

The figure whips around and his eyes widen in delight when he sees Johnny. “Johnny! What’re you doing here? Oh my god—are you the photographer Mr. Lee and Mr. Moon insisted on?”

Johnny shrugs his shoulders and grins. He seems a little infamous at this point. “I might be.”

“Yuta almost had a fit when he couldn’t hire Jaemin, but I feel so much better knowing it’s you they hired. Have you seen Sicheng and Kun too?”

“You’re all working this wedding?” Johnny’s met all three parts of the polyamorous trio separately at the weddings he’s worked before, but he’s never seen them all at one event together. Johnny still hasn’t met the wedding planner yet but honestly, he thinks he’s smart to kill one bird with three stones. There’s Ten, the florist, Sicheng, the stylist and Kun, the caterer. They’re probably all the best Johnny’s ever seen at what they do. He’s got no doubt that Taeyong and Taeil’s wedding will be an event to remember for everyone, like they hoped.

“Yup! We almost exclusively work for Yuta now—it’s so much more fun when we can bounce off ideas on how to all coordinate for the same wedding! Doing it alone before was so—well, lonely. But Yuta’s amazing at what he does, you’ll see.”

With every mention of the man’s name, Johnny grows more and more curious. He seems to be good at what he does, and he also seems to have favourites when it comes to hiring people to work the weddings he plans. Johnny just hopes he can impress, but at the end of the day, it’s his best friends’ wedding and he’s there to make sure they’ll look back on the most beautiful photos. Johnny turns to the floral archway he’d seen Ten picking at earlier.

“Are these not gonna die by the time the wedding comes around?”

“They’re fake, Johnny. We’re indoors.”

“Oh. I knew that.”

Ten snorts and Johnny just hopes the wedding planner isn’t too serious.

  
  
  
  
  


Ten shows Johnny his floral arrangements and forces Johnny to promise he’ll get good shots of them (as if he’d do anything less) and raves about the work his boyfriends have done.

“Just wait until you see Kun’s menu, Johnny, I swear it’s his best one. God, he’s so good. Don’t even get me started on how Sicheng coordinated the deco with my flowers. God, I love them.”

Johnny chuckles and shoves down the wistfulness that comes up at least once or twice every time he works a wedding. He’s a current single hopeless romantic, how could he not? It hasn’t even been long since he’s been on a date—single people flock to weddings with the idea of finding one, it isn’t hard for Johnny to get one if he wanted to. There just hasn’t been that spark of interest between him and anyone else lately.

“I’m just glad you’re putting in your all for this wedding.”

“When have we not? When have any of us given you the impression that we wouldn’t go full out for any wedding—oh, hey Yuta.”

The wedding planner’s name is uttered again and Johnny knows that when he turns around, he’ll face his (unwilling) employer. He relaxes his shoulders and turns, with what he hopes looks like an easy smile.

Yuta is smaller than Johnny—which isn’t hard, Johnny’s basically a giant—and he’s only slightly taller than Ten, but he’s slim with golden skin and an angular jaw and chin that Johnny thinks would look really intimidating when he’s mad. Thankfully, he’s not (or he doesn’t seem like it anyway).

“Hey,” Yuta smiles at Ten and then stares at Johnny, eyes piercing, face framed by his long black locks that’s pulled into a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck. Johnny has no idea why he’s taking so many of his details in, like the low dip of the floral button-up t-shirt he wears and how it’s tucked into his pants. Belatedly, while having a staring contest, Johnny realizes Yuta’s attractive.

Ten coughs. “Yuta—this is Johnny, the photographer. Johnny—Yuta, the wedding planner.” 

“Hi,” Johnny sticks his hand out. “I’m Johnny Suh. The forced photographer.”

Yuta chuckles and Johnny finds himself relaxing. Wedding planner with a sense of humour? Check. Hopefully he isn’t too resentful about having to give up his usual photographer.

Yuta shakes Johnny’s hand, grip strong. “Yuta Nakamoto, wedding planner—”

Ten frowns. “I said all this already.”

“—and not as uptight as everyone’s probably told you I am.”

“Right. As if we all don’t remember your tantrum that you couldn’t hire Jaemin.”

Yuta glowers at Ten. “A moment of weakness,” He turns back to Johnny and smiles, dazzling. _Whoa_. “Taeyong showed me your portfolio—”

“You mean shoved it into your face when you refused to look?” Ten mutters under his breath. Yuta ignores him.

“—so that convinced me. Do you mind if we go over some things? I have some ideas for shots.”

“Uh yeah, sure.” Johnny’s always been willing to work around everyone else’s needs for a wedding. He has a feeling he probably knows the couple the best this time though, but he’s not about to try and cause a ruckus with the (attractive) wedding planner.

“So the windows,” Yuta immediately starts walking to the middle of the aisle between the pews and pointing to the colourful mosaics. “If the weather turns out as planned, both of the grooms are gonna both be at the altar right when the sun hits and lets that light in.”

Johnny quirks up a brow. “You hired the sun?”

“Nah, her rates are too expensive with no guarantee she’ll show up. So I just beg really, really hard.”

Johnny snorts and hides his smile with his hand as he follows Yuta around the church. It’s a funnier answer than he expected and it makes him instantly warm up to the wedding planner. 

He listens while Yuta talks. He’s got good ideas, clearly he’s been in the wedding business for a while. Johnny’s still confident in his abilities that he’ll do a good job no matter if he does what Yuta says or not, it _is_ his best friends’ wedding. But there’s also no harm in hearing suggestions either, Johnny’s not a prick.

Yuta stops at the main entrance and looks at his watch. “Alright, I’ve gotta go check on a delivery—you can stay as long as you want, and I’ll see you at the rehearsal dinner.”

Yuta beams at him and Johnny is momentarily blinded and barely has his hand up to say goodbye before Yuta is already gone—rushing to the next thing.

Johnny bites his bottom lip. Maybe he watches Yuta’s ass before it disappears around the corner.

Johnny’s looking forward to working this wedding.

Because it’s his best friends getting married—not because he just checked out the wedding planner’s ass or anything.

  
  
  
  
  


Johnny gets up the morning of the wedding and smiles when he sees there’s not a cloud in the sky and the sun is shining brightly. This is monumental because Johnny hardly ever smiles before his morning coffee.

He gets to the venue early and all ready in his tux. He takes a few shots of the outside of the church, of the workers putting final touches on the decor. Through his lens, he spies Yuta, iPad in hand, airpod in one ear, talking animatedly to whoever is on the other end of the phone call. Johnny presses the shutter button, then pulls back to admire the shot.

It makes sense Yuta is a wedding planner, he knows what looks good, evident by the way he’s styled himself. Bobby pins decorate his wavy hair and he wears a silky black button-up that frames his waist when tucked into his pants. He stands out in his own way, but not enough to overshadow anyone’s important day.

Yuta notices Johnny staring from the parking lot and waves him over. Johnny slings his camera bag over his shoulder and carries his camera and tripod in either hand.

“Hey,” Yuta greets. “I trust you’re all set?”

“Yup. Ready to go.”

“Cool.” Yuta checks something off on his iPad. “I’ll let you do your thing. Taeyong’s dressing room is in the east hallway, second door on the left. Taeil’s is in the west hallway, third door on the left.”

“Thanks,” Johnny heads to the west hall. He knows Taeil is going to get ready faster than Taeyong, so he might as well get setup there first so he can store his bags somewhere. He sets them down on the ground with the tripod and then heads back out to get some shots of the inside of the empty church, decorations displayed in full glory.

When he passes the archway, his breath is taken away. No matter how hard he tries or how good he is at what he does, Johnny doesn’t think any photograph could really do justice to what he’s seeing. He takes it in with his own eyes first, then he notices there’s someone sitting in one of the pews.

Johnny doesn’t miss his chance. He takes as many photos of the figure as he deems fit before heading over, because he knows immediately who it is just from the back of their head.

“Nervous?” Johnny slides in next to Taeil.

“No,” Taeil shakes his head and smiles. “Excited—and a feeling of completeness.”

“Gross,” Johnny nudges him with his elbow. “I thought I was supposed to be the hopeless romantic.”

Taeil chuckles. “You’ll get to experience the feeling soon, Johnny. I know it.”

“Don’t make me sad on your wedding day.”

Taeil laughs and raises his hands in surrender. “Sorry.”

Johnny gets up and motions his head towards the exit. “Come on, you should start getting ready. I need pre-ceremony getting ready shots. You’re my model again, just like back in Uni.”

  
  
  
  
  


Johnny fills his first memory card up right before it’s Taeyong’s turn to walk down the aisle after Taeil already has. Yuta shoots him a look of concern from across the church and Johnny shoots him a thumbs up when he’s got himself together.

Maybe he cries during the ceremony. Maybe. Taeyong definitely cries and Johnny now has physical evidence of a tear running down Taeil’s cheek. He’s gonna put it in their wedding album for sure.

But Johnny, _crying?_ Ha!

(He does cry. He wipes it away really quickly. He can’t afford to get shaky.)

The church erupts into cheers when the vows are said, rings are exchanged and the grooms kiss. Johnny revels in it, in the celebration. Not for long though, as he has a job to do and this is the moment in time he needs to concentrate to get the best picture, one Taeil and Taeyong will look back at fondly and remind them of everything they’re feeling in this moment.

The ceremony ends and they move outside to the designated area to take the wedding party photos. Johnny has his tripod set up and he adjusts the settings on his camera accordingly. Yuta stands next to him as he takes the group shots of either of the groom’s parties, then of the grooms on their own.

“Looks like the sun showed up for her shift.” Johnny jokes between shots. The sun makes both Taeil and Taeyong’s skin glow, along with their happiness.

Yuta smiles. “Yeah, she did.”

“Everything going according to plan?”

“Of course,” Yuta shrugs. “Or else I wouldn’t have been hired for this.”

Johnny snorts. His cheeks hurt when talking to Yuta. He tends to smile a lot. Yuta’s good moods are infectious, Johnny learns quickly.

“I have no idea how you’re not stressed out right now, even if it’s all going well.”

“I usually am pretty stressed. It’s the couple that decides what kind of day it’s gonna be. Taeyong and Taeil are just… perfect.”

Johnny watches his best friends, smiling and laughing with their friends and family. “They are,” he agrees.

“Yuta!” Taeyong calls out. “Can you take a photo of us with Johnny please?”

Johnny looks to Yuta, who nods and moves behind the camera.

“You know how it works?” Johnny can’t help but ask.

“I know how to press the shutter button, Johnny.”

“I was just making sure!” Johnny joins his friends and several photos are taken before Taeyong calls for Yuta to join them as well.

“Me?” Yuta seems taken aback. Johnny assumes most couples don’t include him in their photos. Most couples aren't Taeyong and Taeil.

“Of course! None of this would be happening without you!”

It’s Sicheng, the stylist, who takes the photo for them. Johnny has his arm around Yuta’s shoulders, while Yuta holds him by his waist. It’s the most friendly they’ve been so far. 

Then it’s Taeyong’s mother who invites all the employees in and takes the photo for them. Johnny watches Yuta look over his team with pride while they take photos with Taeyong and Taeil. When their eyes meet, Yuta smiles at him and Johnny mirrors it.

  
  
  
  
  


The reception goes off without a hitch and Johnny manages to enjoy himself and do his job at the same time. He drinks with Kun, Sicheng and Ten, sharing horror stories from other weddings they’d worked since they’d last seen each other. All courses of dinner had already been served which meant Kun’s job was over and he could join them.

“This is by far the best one we’ve ever done,” he says, “probably the best we’ll ever do.”

“All thanks to Nakamoto Yuta!” Ten shouts loudly, drink in the air. It attracts the attention of the people around them, namely Yuta’s. He looks their way from the table he’s sat at and Johnny lifts his drink up as a gesture. Yuta raises his own and Johnny winks at him before taking a sip. Yuta rolls his eyes and returns to the conversation he was having before with Taeil’s parents.

“Are you gonna do more weddings with us, Johnny?” Sicheng asks and Johnny shrugs. He wasn’t only a wedding photographer, but if it was always this easy, he wouldn’t mind. Not everyone is as calm as Taeyong and Taeil though.

“Depends on if I’m hired again.” He had doubts Yuta would drop his regular photographer after just one event with Johnny (who was also forced on him by the grooms). He seems to like having his set team of people to work with. He wouldn’t mind being a backup though, if he was ever needed.

“I’m sure you will be. Yuta likes guys like you.”

Johnny coughs and widens his eyes at Ten. “Guys like…?”

“You know,” Ten waves his hand in the air. He’s tipsy and his boyfriends smile fondly at him. “Guys who’re good at what they do and know what they’re doing. You’re gonna be on his mind for the next project, definitely.”

Something about that makes Johnny’s chest feel lighter. He likes working with Yuta. He hopes the wedding planner feels the same.

  
  
  
  


When Johnny’s not booked for an event, he spends a lot of time in his studio, going through his photos, curating them, editing than as necessary. It takes a lot more time than some people think, especially when covering multiple events.

Taeyong and Taeil’s wedding album though, that’s one of Johnny’s top priorities to get done. Not that they’d pester him or anything, he’s just so excited to show them what he’s got. In order to not spoil it for them, he gets out all his excitement by sending previews to Yuta at random times. Sometimes early in the morning, late in the afternoon or at obscene times like three AM. Yuta always replies.

**Johnny:** [picture attachment] LOOOOOK AT THIS ONEEE!!

 **Yuta:** you act like you didn’t take them

 **Johnny:** I dont have the time to look at their emotions tho!!!!!! Like really take them in 

**Johnny:** LOOK AT THEM YONG IS GLOWING AND THEYRE SO INLOVEEEEEE TT_TT

 **Yuta:** stopppppp they give me feelingssss

 **Yuta:** like I need to settle down right here right now and plan my own wedding TTTTT

 **Johnny:** don’t torture yourself like that you can’t enjoy your wedding if you’re worrying about it going right

 **Yuta:** I CAN’T TRUST ANYONE ELSE!!!!

  
  


Their conversations are natural. Johnny and Yuta are natural. They become fast, easy friends. Johnny doesn’t look to Yuta for the hope of another job, but for the familiarity of a friend. Maybe Johnny will have the guts to ask him to hang out one day and not just text. As friends, of course.

It’s a few weeks after Taeyong and Taeil’s wedding that Yuta calls on Johnny. Like really calls on him like Batman—Johnny stares at the ID on his phone when it rings, blinking at it until he realizes he has to answer.

“Uh—hello?”

“Johnny!” Yuta practically yells. Johnny winces. “I’m so sorry to ask you this so last minute but I have this wedding tomorrow and my photographer cancelled— _please_ ,”

Johnny looks at the time. It’s already eleven PM. There’s not much time to prepare himself. “Jaemin abandoned you like that?”

“No, he had an exam so he wasn’t hired. Decided to go with the one the couple suggested and he just fucking canceled. Ugh. Taeil and Taeyong are proven to be the only trustworthy clients on Earth.”

“Wow, you giving someone else a chance? Amazing. You’ve changed these last few weeks.”

“And look where it got me,” Yuta grumbles. “I know. It’s late. It’s so late. I’ll pay you double.”

“Yuta, it’s fine. Send me when and where and I’ll be there tomorrow.” Johnny had already decided the moment Yuta’s name had appeared on his phone that he’d say yes to whatever it was. Maybe just to see him.

Yuta sighs in relief. “Oh thank god—you’re saving my ass here Johnny, I owe you so much.”

“Is this how you beg the sun to show up when you need her?"

“Shut up,” Yuta laughs, sounding a little less stressed than when Johnny first picked up. 

Johnny usually likes to get a feel for the couple before the wedding, which is why he goes to rehearsals and meets the couple a few weeks beforehand. This job is gonna be hard—but Yuta needs him. Johnny will be there.

  
  
  
  
  


It’s the first time Johnny sees Stressed Out Yuta™. He paces up and down the hallways of the church and grumbles to himself. Johnny can’t help but watch and think it’s cute. He keeps it to himself though.

“The groom this time is a… challenge.” Sicheng explains during the break between the ceremony and the reception. "I think he yelled at Yuta this morning at the fact that _his_ friend canceled, like it was Yuta’s fault.”

The groom had admittedly calmed down when he had been shown Johnny’s work and a sample of the photos he’d taken right before the ceremony.

“Does he get yelled at a lot?” Johnny asks even if he doesn’t really expect a good answer.

“He’s the one they blame anything on. I’m surprised he hasn’t exploded on them yet.”

“He usually takes a soccer ball to the wall after every event,” Ten joins in. “Nothing like getting out your frustration like him imagining their face on the ball and kicking it to oblivion.”

Johnny nods. It makes sense. He usually just sits, has a coffee, and reads to calm himself down, but everyone’s different.

“Stop drooling, Ten. You’re thinking about kicking the groom’s face in, aren’t you?” Sicheng gently massages at Ten’s shoulder.

“He yelled at Kun for the menu he approved weeks ago. He deserves it.”

They’re in the venue for the reception, watching the bride and groom speak to each other. There’s no way they can hear what Johnny and his friends are saying, but Johnny’s jaw still drops in mixed horror and amusement when Sicheng asks, “How long do you think they’ll last? I give them two years.”

“Two is too much,” Ten snorts. “I give them six months.”

They turn to Johnny. “A year,” he laughs and they both join in.

Johnny looks around, making sure the couple isn’t suspicious of their conversation and instead locks eyes with Yuta. Johnny shoots him a thumbs up and a tilt of his head, a question.

Yuta closes his eyes slowly and gives him a weak thumbs up. _‘Good, barely surviving.’_

Johnny pouts and does the universal signal telling Yuta to drink himself silly tonight. Yuta just chuckles, shakes his head and approaches the couple instead.

It’s an okay wedding. Johnny enjoys the parts with Kun, Ten, Sicheng and of course, Yuta, who thanks him profusely once the night is over.

“Anytime,” Johnny says and he means it.

  
  
  
  
  


Johnny feels off balance when Yuta visits his studio. Only because they’ve only met at events before and this was Johnny’s space. Everything about him was here, where he worked for hours on end. It was like baring his soul—which he hadn’t realized until the moment Yuta stepped in and looked around.

(Inviting him over had been on a whim. Johnny had finished Taeyong and Taeil’s photo album and had wanted to show someone before handing it off to the couple. Technically, Yuta didn’t _need_ to see it—his job had ended the night of their special day. Johnny just wanted to show him.)

“Jesus, how much coffee do you drink?” Yuta gestures to the counter, littered in various bags of coffee roast and mugs. A lot of them were empty—Johnny just kept the bags until he bought new ones so he could remember the brands.

“A fair amount. You want some?”

“I don’t really drink it.”

“That’s fine—I can get you water or like, orange juice—wait, don’t you like iced coffee?”

“You have iced coffee?”

“I can make it… with…” Johnny points to the bags. “… coffee.”

Yuta winces. “I thought it was different. Whoops.”

“I mean it’s not McDonald's sugar syrup, but it’s iced coffee.”

“Don’t knock on McDicks, man. They got me through college.”

“Amen.”

He makes Yuta settle at a table with the photo album on it while Johnny makes them a batch of iced coffee. Yuta doesn’t sit long though. He stands up with the album in hand and strolls back to Johnny, leaning his back on the counter and looking through the pictures.

“ _Yes_ , I was hoping you’d put in this one.”

Johnny smiles to himself. He’s managed to gather himself finally, no longer dizzy with Yuta in his space.

“I feel like this is the first wedding album I’ve seen that wasn’t just the couple and immediate family,” Yuta comments. He sounds impressed and Johnny wants to soar. Not that he needs the validation. He just likes that Yuta enjoys it. “I like it. It fits them. They were the most involved with the staff than any client’s ever been before.”

“They’re too good for the world. Cinnamon rolls, too pure,” Johnny hands Yuta a glass mason jar mug with a metal straw. “Your iced coffee, sir.”

Yuta stares at it before taking it. “Mason jar mugs, really?”

“They were a gift,” Johnny sniffs, taking a sip of his own drink. “Excuse me for using them.”

Yuta laughs. He turns to put the photo album on the counter and drinks his coffee. “Oh shit, this is _better_ than McDicks. Were you a barista in a past life?”

“Part time in college, does that count?” Johnny didn’t miss those five AM shifts though.

“Damn. Where were you when I needed you?”

Johnny’s sure Yuta doesn’t mean it the way it comes out. Johnny pretends to be absorbed into looking at his own work in hopes that the blush spreading over the back of his nape doesn’t spread any further. He feels weird not responding though—except this means that his genius brain ends up making his mouth say, “I’m here now.”

Johnny doesn’t know if the silence is good or bad. It doesn’t _feel_ bad. Yuta takes control of flipping the pages and sometimes points to a photo and says, “I like this one.”

Johnny, ever the smartest, only responds, “same,” every time. Every, damn, time. Idiot.

When they get to the end, Yuta lets out a low whistle. “That’s the best album I’ve ever seen. It really helps when you’re close with the couple.”

Johnny pretends to be offended. “Or I’m just that good.”

“I see your ego is getting too big. Might need someone to burst your bubble soon.”

“Try me.”

Yuta chuckles, turns his back to rest on the counter again, away from the photo album. “What do you think of it?”

Johnny raises a brow. “Think of what?”

“Your work,”

Johnny mirrors Yuta, leaning on the counter. He’s thoughtful for a few months. “Technique wise—It’s not my best stuff. I could’ve done better, taken fewer, more precise shots. The feelings these ones emit though—that’s unmatched to anything else. That’s what Taeyong and Taeil are gonna take away from it when they see it. Just pure happiness. So in that way, I think it’s the best thing I’ve ever put together.”

Yuta nods. “Being able to do something for people who mean a lot to you really makes a difference. Makes you put your heart and soul into it. I’d only known them for a couple of months but I wanted to make sure I could get everything perfect for them.”

Johnny hums, thinking back to an older conversation of theirs. “Would you really plan your own wedding though?”

Yuta looks over at Johnny, overly amused by his question. “This again? Why? Don’t think I could pull it off? I could do it. Only _I_ know what I want.”

“You also know how to stress yourself out the most,” Johnny had been on the receiving end of many text rants when Yuta had taken on a wedding with a particularly controlling Mother of the Bride. She’d said one thing to Yuta and he’d stressed himself out over every little thing after that. Johnny wished he’d been able to help or at least like… rub his back or something. Texts didn’t seem to be enough. He also thinks about being there as a photographer too, but something about it doesn’t quite sit well with him, so he doesn’t mention it. “You don’t deserve that. You deserve to relax on your day. Oh! Just get people like Taeyong and Taeil as planners—then they can hire your team and they can do the rest! Since they’re so good—” 

Yuta frowns. “You calling me useless?”

“Uhhh,” Johnny gapes dumbly. “No? I’m just telling you to get Taeyong stressed out for you? He’d take it very seriously.”

Yuta glares at him playfully, wagging a finger at him. “You almost got yourself in trouble there. I’ll let it slide this time.”

Johnny pretends to thank a higher power and Yuta shoves him. Johnny laughs, Yuta laughs. Light, airy and so, so easy.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where am I?” Johnny groans. Sunlight gets him right in his eyes and he groans again. He doesn’t recognize the immediate surrounding area or even the bed that he’s currently lying on. Given that he was at the bar during the wedding reception last night, things don’t seem to bode well for him.

“My place,” A familiar voice rings out. It takes Johnny a moment to place it before he squints an eye open and sees Yuta slide into view. “I was designated driver, remember? We decided this before the wedding? Because we’re going to brunch today with the others?”

Johnny’s mind is muddled and Yuta is asking too much of him to get his brain in order. “Our wedding?” Is the first thing his mouth decides to say. Johnny’s inner voice screams at him.

Yuta just laughs. “Are you still drunk? Oh boy,”

Johnny groans again, the rest of his brain catching up. “Oh god, oh god I’m so sorry—was I like that last night? Oh god,” He hides his face in the pillow and belatedly realizes this is Yuta’s bed, Yuta’s pillows and now his heart is going double time for some reason. Johnny wishes it wouldn’t because it’s making his headache worse.

“Don’t worry about it,” Johnny feels a hand on his back and it takes him a moment to realize that one, he’s not wearing a shirt, two, Yuta’s hand is warm and three, it makes him feel all tingly. “If you ever get to see me drunk, I’m pretty clingy.”

Johnny snorts, then winces when it hurts his head. “You? Clingy? Sure. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Yuta pats his back a little roughly before Johnny can hear his feet start to shuffle away. “You should get ready soon, we’re going to brunch with the others.”

Johnny groans loudly into the pillow and just wishes he could stay in bed all day. (Maybe he thinks about Yuta being next to him, but he won’t admit that).

  
  
  
  
  


Sitting at brunch with Ten, Kun, Sicheng and Jaemin is a lot to handle on their own (seeing as Ten, Kun and Sicheng just constantly remind Johnny how single he is while he sits across from them and beside Yuta who, maybe has been on his mind a little bit more often lately, who knows) but Jaemin apparently had invited his own boyfriend, Jeno, (Jaemin hadn't been at the wedding last night so the others filled him in on the gossip) so Johnny sat next to Yuta and tried not to think about how his heart was yearning for something that he was surrounded by.

(And he thought weddings would make the feeling worse. Turns out, being fenced in by couples while sitting next to someone you probably [REDACTED] was worse than attending weddings with said [REDACTED], even if it was literally their jobs.)

(Johnny’s still too hungover to think about it clearly but he remembers staring at Yuta last night and thinking _‘wow, I really [REDACTED] you’_ and he’s not ready to come to terms with it yet, please be patient with him.)

“Hey,” Yuta nudges him with his elbow. “Do you want some of my waffle?”

“Hm?” Johnny lifts his head up to see Yuta staring at him, a chunk of waffle on his fork. “Oh yeah, sure.”

Instead of cutting a piece and placing it on Johnny’s plate like he expects, Yuta points the fork he’s holding at Johnny’s mouth and Johnny, almost out of instinct, opens his mouth and takes the food Yuta feeds him.

“It’s good right?” Yuta goes back to eating with the same fork (!!!!) like it’s nothing. Johnny, mouth full of food and brain going haywire just grunts in agreement, trying so, _so_ hard not to look Sicheng in the eye because he can see the way the stylist is looking at him and he does _not_ want to initiate that conversation yet.

Yuta steals a bite of Johnny’s omelette straight off his plate without asking and Johnny finds he’s more than completely okay with it. He smiles (and completely ignores what feels like everyone else’s eyes on him).

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Johnny arrives to the airport and Yuta is already frowning—Johnny’s heart sinks. “Did something already go wrong?”

“It’s a location wedding,” Yuta grumbles. “The whole idea is wrong. Why did I agree to this? Location weddings are the worst. Actually, I lied, this bride is the absolute worse.”

This surprises Johnny because Yuta never actually shit talks his clients (until months later when he isn’t as annoyed).

“I can’t believe we’re gonna be going to Hawaii and you’re gonna be stressed out. You can’t be stressed out on the beach man. I hope you at least brought your soccer ball.”

“First thing I packed.” Yuta taps on his suitcase. They check in together and go through security without a problem. While waiting at the gate, they’re soon joined by Kun, Ten and Sicheng, also on their way to the same wedding.

“I booked most of us on the same flight. Jaemin should be here soon.”

Johnny frowns. “Jaemin? Then what am I doing here then?”

“Oh, Jaemin’s doing videography. The couple wants a wedding vlog or something—Jaemin’s gonna put it towards his portfolio for school.”

“Awe, here I thought you just wanted me with you for fun.”

Yuta deadpans, staring at Johnny. “I hired you to keep me sane, really.”

Johnny raises a brow. He expects the worst out of this trip, but now he’s just determined to make it better for all of them. Mainly Yuta. If he can at least get him to enjoy the beach for an hour, no stress, then mission accomplished. Johnny starts plotting his ideas when Yuta falls asleep next to him on his shoulder on the plane. Johnny doesn’t have the heart to move him. (Also, maybe he doesn’t want to.)

  
  
  
  
  


The staff arrive a few days before the couple and their families do, and maybe Yuta planned it that way so they could have a few days in peace without the couple breathing down their necks. Either way, it worked out in Johnny’s favour. He doesn’t have much else to do anyway, he can only plan out so many photos for so many hours.

He watches Yuta, stiff in the way he speaks to some hotel employees for the venue. Obviously something has gone awry and Yuta is doing his best not to take it out on anybody.

“I’m gonna need my soccer ball sooner than I thought.” He grumbles when Johnny approaches.

Johnny ignores him. “Are you done for the day?”

“Huh?” Yuta frowns. “I’m never done. There’s always something to do—”

“Can it wait for tomorrow?”

Yuta is now squinting at him suspiciously. “Why?”

Johnny hooks his arm with Yuta’s, trapping him. “We’re going to the beach.”

“But—”

“No buts. Just for an hour or so, okay? Then you can go back to stress-grumbling.”

“I don’t grumble.”

Johnny stares at him and Yuta sheepishly stares back, clearly aware of his grumbling. Johnny then leads them outside and doesn’t let go of Yuta until they’re right at the edge of the water, sandals discarded.

“This feels so nice,” Yuta sighs, closing his eyes and holding his arms out, as if the ocean could just take him away.

Johnny watches how the wind messes up Yuta’s long dark hair and billows through his floral button up. Yuta looks good like this, relaxed, carefree, (beside Johnny. _Ahem_.)

“Stop staring at me like that.” Yuta blinks an eye open and Johnny scratches the back of his neck, trying to play off the fact that he was staring. It doesn’t really work.

Yuta sighs, bringing his arms down by his side. “I’m gonna be fine, Johnny. Don’t worry about me, okay? I do this for a living for a reason.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t worry about you,” Johnny shrugs. “You deserve a break every now and then.”

Yuta bends down to pick up his sandals, then begins to walk down the beach. Johnny follows beside him.

“You sound like you’re gonna force me to take breaks throughout this whole event.”

“Damn right.”

“Yuta!”

Both of them look up to see Kun waving at them from the hotel and jogging through the sand to get to them. Johnny smiles a bit but it fades when he sees the expression on the caterer’s face. _Uh-oh_.

“I don’t wanna know, do I?” Yuta groans immediately when they meet Kun halfway on the beach.

“Nope,” Kun shakes his head. “The bride and groom are here early.”

Yuta takes a deep sigh, one very much less relaxed than the others. He turns to Johnny, “Duty calls. Thanks for the break.”

“No problem,” Johnny watches Yuta walk away with Kun, sad he couldn’t do more. He tries to pretend he wasn’t looking when Yuta turns back (he’s unsuccessful, as usual) and calls out to him. “Meet me at the bar tonight, Johnny! I’m gonna need another break again!”

Johnny gives him a thumbs up in the air and can’t help but beam. Yuta grins back at him, all sunshine despite walking back to what might be his doom. Johnny’s heart soars.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The bar with Yuta is everything Johnny expects it to be. A lot of back rubbing as Yuta vents his woes and making sure he doesn’t spill his drink everywhere. Johnny tries to make him drink as much water as he possibly can with every drink Yuta downs though, because he does have to work tomorrow, despite Yuta’s proclamations that he’s quitting and he’s going to leave the bride and groom stranded on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

(Johnny knows he isn’t actually quitting, but he does double-check to make sure there is no boat involved at any point in the wedding, just in case.)

They started out the night sitting at the bar but the more off-balance Yuta got, the more concern Johnny had that he’d crack his skull, so he moves them to a booth further back in the restaurant. They sit on the same side and Yuta leans his entire body into Johnny’s.

“Rub my back again, please.” Yuta mutters into Johnny’s neck. “Feels good.”

Johnny complies, even while his heart stammers and his neck reddens—he’s kind of scared Yuta will notice how his body is reacting to this, because they’re friends— _work_ friends! A little _more_ than work friends! Johnny shouldn’t be thinking about kissing Yuta but he _is_ thinking about it and it’s really hard not to when Yuta’s hot breath is on his skin and his lips brush over Johnny’s collarbone when he mumbles drunk words that don’t make sense.

“Okay, I think we’re done for the night.” Johnny gently nudges Yuta who hangs his head and stays silent.

“Yuta?” Johnny peers closer and Yuta has his eyes closed, breath shallowing. Johnny sighs, because now he has to manhandle Yuta out of the booth to get him back to his hotel room. It goes completely as Johnny expects it to—horribly, with banged knees and elbows. When he finally manages to get them both standing up, Yuta hooks his arms around Johnny’s neck and stays leaned into him for balance—giggling in Johnny’s ear.

Johnny bears it, red neck, cheeks and all as he hauls Yuta up to his hotel room. When he gets to the door, he has to plead Yuta to tell him where his hotel keycard is and when Yuta finally tells him it’s in the back pocket of his jeans and makes no move to get it out himself, arms still tightly wound around Johnny’s neck, Johnny has to fish it out himself.

Yuta giggles and Johnny clicks his tongue. “I swear, you’re doing this on purpose.”

“Heehee,” Yuta bites his lip and finally looks up at Johnny, eyes glazed over but looking at him in pure glee and something else Johnny can’t quite identify.

Johnny carefully places Yuta on his bed. He moves to stand up but is snapped back to the bed, where Yuta has still not let him go and holds him even tighter.

“Aren’t you clingy,” Johnny sees his breath rustle Yuta’s hair when he whispers.

“Mmm—don’t go,” Yuta mutters and raises his head to shove his nose into the juncture of Johnny’s neck and shoulder.

“Okay, okay, I won’t leave, but you’re gonna have to let me go.” When Yuta doesn’t budge, Johnny starts to smile, somehow amazed at the situation he’s gotten himself in. All he wanted was for Yuta to have a little break—apparently, the early arrival of the bride and groom had been _really_ bad if he needed to drink this much. “Yuta—I can’t sleep standing up, you gotta let go. I promise I won’t leave, okay?”

With much reluctance, Yuta lets go with a whine. Johnny stands up and stretches himself out, debates on just going back to his hotel room then looks at Yuta who’s starting to curl in on himself with a pout. He throws the idea out straightaway. He’d feel bad leaving. Yuta asked him to stay—even if it’s drunk Yuta and not sober Yuta.

Johnny sighs, then realizes his next problem in this string of many. He could also let Yuta sleep in his clothes from that day but that didn’t seem very comfortable. He decides to take off Yuta’s shoes and socks, his belt and his shirt (which at least gets another few giggles out of Yuta) and does the same for himself, though he leaves his shirt on. Hey, his was a plain t-shirt, not a button-up like Yuta’s, okay? The buttons could hurt him!

Johnny hesitates before sliding into the opposite side of the bed beside Yuta. Whatever, they’re friends! Where else is he gonna sleep? (His own hotel room is a viable option but again—Johnny just can’t, not when Yuta _asked_.)

Yuta inches closer to Johnny and reaches out as Johnny pulls the sheets up to cover them both. He gently nudges Yuta away (for his own sake and Yuta’s), but when Yuta begins to whine again Johnny has to explain himself.

“You drank a lot, you should be on your side,” When Yuta turns on his side and attempts to nuzzle into him, Johnny softly turns him over, so he’s facing away to the side of the bed. “Not towards me, I don’t want you throwing up on me, just in case.”

When Yuta protests again, Johnny comes to a compromise—he puts a hand on Yuta’s waist and nudges closer until Yuta is satisfied and Johnny thinks his own heart is going to burst.

“You’re so clingy,” he breathes. It’s mainly a thought to himself because Johnny would’ve never imagined it, he didn’t even believe it when Yuta had told him previously.

He manages to fall asleep for a couple hours, but he wakes up in the middle of the night to a poke at his nose.

Johnny blinks an eye open and sees Yuta, who’s turned his head to look back at him, still in the position Johnny had negotiated him into—except a lot closer than Johnny remembers. Yuta fits beside him like a glove.

“You’re snoring,” Yuta grumbles. It’s closer to sober Yuta than drunk Yuta, but still laced with leftover drunkeness and sleepyness.

“Sorry,” Johnny whispers. “Go back to sleep.”

Yuta knocks out immediately and surprisingly, so does Johnny.

Johnny wakes up again when the sun filters into the room. He wrangles his arms out from Yuta’s grip (he doesn’t remember when they started holding hands and he doesn’t want to think about it), stands up and makes his decision on what to do.

He ventures into the bathroom and finds the Advil Yuta brought along with him. He takes two, gets a bottle of water he knows Yuta keeps stocked in the mini-fridge below the TV and puts it all on his nightstand. Yuta doesn’t seem to notice he’s vacated the bed, so Johnny figures it’s a good shot that he can leave without disturbing him further. He doesn’t really have the heart to explain to hungover Yuta that he got really clingy and Johnny just can’t say no to him apparently.

Johnny puts his things back on and leaves Yuta’s hotel room to go to his own. It doesn’t feel like a walk of shame until Sicheng spots him in the hallway and with a quirk of his brow, asks, “Didn’t you wear that yesterday?”

“Yeah I was…” Johnny’s words falter when he realizes there’s no good way to explain it. He rattles off the facts like bullet points. “Yuta was drunk, I helped him get back, he’s really clingy, I have only just freed myself.”

Sicheng snorts. “Yeah, okay.”

“It’s true!” 

The door Sicheng is standing by opens and Ten peeks his head out. “Why are you yelling? It’s too early to be yelling, Johnny! I’m sure the wedding party will give us a lot of that later today.”

Sicheng grins and it's kind of terrifying. “Johnny slept with Yuta.”

Before Johnny can protest he hears Ten mutter to Kun behind the door that he owes Ten money.

“I did not!” Johnny heats up. “Okay wait, that's technically not true. I slept beside him.”

Ten turns his head back and narrows his eyes questioningly. “Did you cuddle?”

“Uhh, technically? Not on purpose—"

“I’m counting it, that counts! You still owe me money, Kun.”

With no strength left to argue, Johnny sighs and pushes past Sicheng to get to his own hotel room to get ready for the day.

When he sees Yuta again, the wedding planner is observing the setup of the outdoor reception with obnoxiously giant sunglasses perched on his face.

“You feeling okay?” Johnny decides to approach and ask when Yuta gives him a slight (pained) smile.

“I’ve been better,” Yuta admits with a shrug. “I’ve been worse. At least no one’s yelling at me yet.”

Johnny chuckles and they fall into silence. Comfortable silence. As comfortable as Johnny can be while his heart races freely now while standing next to Yuta. At least before he could ignore it. Apparently one (sort of) cuddle session that involved one of them being a clingy drunk later, Johnny’s gone too deep already, damn it. He’s been attracted to Yuta from the start but they’d never even alluded to anything more with each other, as much as Johnny might have thought about it to himself some nights. It’s hard not to when you work so many weddings and see so many people being happy together.

“Thank you,” Yuta says eventually. “For last night.”

“Yeah?” Johnny chuckles nervously. “You’re welcome.”

Somebody calls Yuta for his attention and Johnny is both relieved and disappointed. Yuta turns to him though, Johnny feels a light tap on his hand and Yuta smiles at him under those dumb sunglasses that cover up so much of his face. 

“Next time, stay until I’m up.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s the day before the wedding and all seems well. Johnny notices it’s rather quiet, he can hear the waves on the beach not too far away from the reception venue. Instead of relaxing him, it raises goosebumps along his arms. Something’s going to go wrong. 

Something’s already going wrong, he realizes belatedly when he walks further into the hotel and hears the screaming pitch of what sounds like an angry pterodactyl. Johnny knows who’s at the receiving end of it even before he turns the corner and spots Yuta, who looks like a ticking time bomb about to explode as the red-faced bride points an ugly finger in his face.

(Johnny doesn’t want to be mean but she’s being awfully rude by yelling at the guy who’s set her dream wedding up for her, so he doesn’t feel that bad that he called her finger ugly.)

Johnny’s strides are big and purposeful as he heads their way. He has no idea what he’s going to do when he gets there because one, he’s just the photographer and can be fired if the bride asks for it and two, he has no idea what she’s screaming about so he can’t even begin to think of words to calm her down. Incidentally, he gets there at the same time as another woman, who he recognizes as the bride’s mother.

The mother takes her daughter by the arm and pulls away. This seems to spur the bride on more as she lashes out with her body. It makes Johnny reach out instinctively, pulling Yuta away from her and closer to him.

Yuta is rigid stiff in Johnny’s grip and Johnny knows that if he lets go—Yuta’s probably not going to restrain himself. So he holds on tightly and backs away.

The mother of the bride manages to hiss out an apology between her daughter’s flying fists (he’s pretty sure she’s dented the wall already) and Johnny accepts it even though he knows Yuta won’t (at this moment, anyway). He spends the rest of his energy on getting Yuta out of there and away from the prying eyes that have now gathered in the hallway at the commotion.

Johnny leads them down a twist of hallways and only stops when Yuta rips himself out of Johnny’s grip and kicks open the door to the set of stairs that connect between the different hotel floors, stalking into the small space with a huff. Johnny follows, hoping that Yuta doesn’t start drop-kicking the walls like he would his soccer ball because they’re made of stone and he would most definitely break a bone in his own body.

Johnny makes space for Yuta to pace around by sitting on the stairs leading up and watching him. It doesn’t look like he’s going to calm down anytime soon.

“Hey,” Johnny says gently, because maybe some words would help. Maybe.

Yuta doesn’t stop pacing. “Did she pay me to arrange this fucking wedding or just to be a goddamn punching bag? Is it my fault she’s having a fight with her maid of honour? That her childhood best friend didn’t rsvp? That the hotel is the wrong fucking colour?”

“She’s definitely an asshole for screaming at you, but maybe she’s stressed out too—”

Yuta stops dead in his tracks. “My whole job exists so other people don’t have to get fucking stressed over this shit and then they still— _Ugh_ ,” Johnny watches Yuta’s fists open and close, clenching his fingers into his palms and thinks that maybe he should take Yuta boxing or tree punching to get his frustration out. “I can’t do this Johnny, I can’t fucking do this.”

Johnny gets up off the stairs and joins Yuta where he stands, hands up and palms out in surrender, if maybe the action will help ease Yuta. “Okay, let’s just take a deep breath now, okay? We’ll just—”

“No, no,” Yuta clenches his fists again and squeezes his eyes shut. When he opens them, he looks straight at Johnny and he loses some of the tension in his shoulders, some of the strength in his voice when he says, “I don’t want to—I want to—”

“It’s okay,” Johnny shushes him and inches closer, to give Yuta time to accept or deny the embrace Johnny’s about to give him. “It’s okay—”

Yuta grunts, the corner of his lips coming up in an annoyed snarl before he rolls his eyes and instead of pushing him away like Johnny expects him to in that moment, Yuta grabs a fistful of Johnny’s shirt and yanks him close, pressing their lips together.

Johnny loses all sense of—anything, really. All he feels is Yuta’s mouth moving on his and it takes a moment too long for him to react because Yuta’s already pushing him away with a gasp.

“Fuck, sorry, I—” Yuta pants as if he’s just run a mile. Surprisingly, Johnny feels the same way. His heart pounds and his lungs attempt to fill themselves back up with air. His fingertips feel a little tingly. “—I shouldn’t have—I should’ve asked—Fuck, I’m sorry—”

Johnny gulps and finds that his mouth is dry, eyes wide as he shakes his head. He wants Yuta to kiss him again. He wants to kiss Yuta properly. “No, no—do it again.” His voice is light and airy.

Yuta stills and Johnny can see that he’s holding his breath. “What?”

Johnny grounds himself and inches closer, dipping his head down. His voice is a lot stronger when he says it the second time. “Again. Do it again.”

So Yuta curls his hands into Johnny’s shirt again, soft this time, with less force. Johnny doesn’t need to be pulled in, he meets Yuta halfway. Their kiss is soft at first, with a trace of uncertainty, like Yuta just might float away if Johnny doesn’t do this right.

Johnny cups Yuta’s cheek with a gentle hand and presses in more firmly, moving his mouth, showing Yuta that he _wants_ this, he wants this so _bad_. He licks over Yuta’s lips and into his mouth and that’s what gets Yuta to grip onto Johnny tighter, throwing his arms around Johnny’s neck and holding him as close as possible. He takes over, licking into Johnny’s mouth, kissing him so ferociously and constantly pulling at him—Johnny thinks Yuta just might be trying to climb him at the same time.

Johnny groans because _yes_ , this is what he wants, what he’s been wanting without letting himself think about it (which he was doing a pretty bad job at anyway). He snakes his arms around Yuta’s waist and thumbs at the skin where his shirt pulls up. He feels Yuta shiver against him and it’s intoxicating really, with the way Johnny’s already addicted to the way Yuta’s body reacts to his.

It’s all so overwhelming that when they break for air they have to take a few steps back before immediately pulling in again, Yuta’s arms around Johnny’s shoulders—Johnny’s hands on Yuta’s hips. Their noses graze as they watch each other under half-lidded eyes, breath mixing together while they both try to regain composure.

“That was—” The corner of Yuta’s lips pull up slightly. “—way better than the soccer ball.”

Johnny lets out a breathy chuckle and presses his nose to Yuta’s cheek. “We should probably, like, talk about this, right?”

Yuta hums and turns his head slowly so his lips just barely graze Johnny’s. “Hmm, later? How about later? I like this right now. This is a _great_ stress reliever.”

Yuta manages to catch him in another breathless kiss before Johnny manages to pull further away, only so he can properly look Yuta in the eyes. “Let’s take a walk on the beach? Then I promise you can take more of your frustration out on me. Better to attack me with your mouth than anyone else with a fist.”

Yuta snakes a hand up Johnny’s neck and into his hair, sending shivers down Johnny's spine. Yuta pulls him close again and Johnny goes so, _so_ willingly. “Good, because this bride is so frustrating.” He licks over Johnny’s lips and Johnny loses all his senses again.

It’s five minutes later when Johnny remembers they’re supposed to be _talking_ —he manages to pull away and he drags a laughing Yuta by the hand, fingers intertwined as they head to the beach.

They walk along the shoreline. The sun shines on Yuta and Johnny admires how it makes his skin glow as he tells Yuta exactly how he feels, how he’s _been_ feeling. That he really likes being his friend but he wants to be more, way more. Yuta teases him and pretends to contemplate it when Johnny asks him on a date.

In the end, he says yes. In the end, they end up on a beach chair and Johnny shamelessly kisses Yuta like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. 

  
  
  
  
  


Ten comments to Johnny in the middle of the wedding ceremony that Yuta is way too calm for someone who got put in hell by both the bride and groom. Johnny just smiles. His lips hurt from being so raw and not having time to heal. He thinks it’s worth it. Yuta smiles at him through Johnny’s camera lens from across the venue. Johnny sneaks a few pictures of him when nothing’s really happening and no one’s paying attention to the photographer. (He’s confident Sicheng notices though, but he doesn’t mind).

He takes a moment to himself and maybe it’s a little early to think about it, but he really does think Taeyong would plan the best wedding for Yuta. For once, he’d really like to not be the photographer on that project.


End file.
